


Knights of the Realm

by braidedtissues



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braidedtissues/pseuds/braidedtissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is getting sick and tired of his family trying to marry him off to ensure the safety of the kingdom, so he hires a bodyguard instead.</p><p>Too bad the best knight in the kingdom also happens to be a supremely attractive one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so excuse any mistakes! Thanks for reading, this has been my first fic in a while.

His mom was frowning at him again. He supposed it had to do with the way he was sighing and constantly changing how he was sitting forward in his chair and leaning back to irritate the servants standing behind him. He couldn't help it.

"I'm bored," Louis announced to the astonishment of no one. Eleanor rolled her eyes from her seat beside him.

"I don't even understand how you can be, aren't boys supposed to be interested in this?" she asked, gesturing to the match in front of them. Louis wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, maybe if it had some finesse to it like jousting," he replied. "This is basically big guys waving axes at each other." As is to punctuate his point, one of the men gave a loud yell and threw his axe at the other man's chest plate, knocking him to the ground. The crowd burst into applause with Louis sarcastically joining in.

"Next we have Sir Leon of Canterbury versus the newcomer Sir Payne of Wolverhampton!" the announcer yelled.

"Sir Pain?" Louis laughed, tipping his head back to see Harry's matching face of amusement.

"Ooh Danielle told me about him," Eleanor said. "He's very good."

"He'll have to be, to live up to that name," Harry grinned. The two knights walked into the arena, bowing shortly to each other before raising their weapons.

"Sir Payne is the one with the sword," Eleanor told them. Louis leaned forward, surveying the match. Sir Leon had a good foot on him in height, and his shoulders were much broader. He was carrying a thick axe made of heavy iron.

"This is going to be a quick one," Louis said to Harry. The trumpeter let out a blast to signify the start of the match. The knights circled each other for a moment before Leon made a swing at Payne, who sidestepped effortlessly. Leon swung again in an uppercut but Payne dodged again. Louis frowned and exchanged a look with Harry. Leon took his axe into both hands and swung it powerfully at Payne's chest. He ducked and batted his sword at Leon's feet, earning himself a point.

"Shit," Louis murmured, eyebrows raised as Payne kept up the display, artfully dodging every attack that came his way with occasional retaliation. Leon was getting annoyed, his swings aligned with grunts. Finally his patience broke and he swung at Payne with impressive speed that made impact and sent Payne sprawling. The crowd gasped and Leon advanced on the unmoving knight on the ground. He raised his ask to get his final blow, he as soon as it came down Payne rolled to the side, jumping to his feet and hitting Leon in the back with the hilt of his sword, knocking him to the ground. He pointed his sword at the back of Leon's exposed neck and the crowd burst into applause.

Louis stared at the knight in astonishment, clapping slowly. Eleanor smirked at him, clapping her hands primly. Sir Payne took off his helmet as the noise persisted to reveal short brown hair and expressive eyebrows. He smiled happily, his brown eyes crinkling at the sides. He was basically a walking contradiction of the knight that just easily cut down his opponent. He waved as he exited the arena, Louis's eyes tracking every movement. Eleanor fluttered her handkerchief in front of his face.

"Maybe you should've given Sir Payne this as a token of luck," she teased. Louis flushed.

"Shut up. I was just impressed, no one has ever managed to make a match actually interesting," he said quickly.

"Yeah okay, sure," Harry replied. Louis lifted as automatic hand to hit him in the balls. He dodged it easily with a laugh.

"What's wrong, not on your a-game? Did Sir Payne make you all flustered?" he giggled into Louis' ear. His punch didn't miss this time, sending Harry to his knees in pain.

"Louis," his mom reprimanded tiredly.

"Apologies m'lady," he grinned, making his sisters titter. He made a face at them, screwing up his eyes and sticking his tongue out and they giggled more.

"Louis," Mark said sternly. Louis sighed through his nose, giving him an obligatory nod before turning back to watch the next match. His annoyed mood only lasted for a moment, as he leaned forward to murmur in Eleanor's ear.

"I think I have a fix to our problem."

 

* * *

  


"I don't think your majesty is going to go for this," Harry said slowly as they walked along the corridor.

"Why not?" Louis huffed. "I think it’s brilliant."

"That's probably the problem," Harry drawled.

"Your face is the problem," he responded childishly.

"Good one," Harry said sarcastically, pushing his curls out of his face. "But this isn't really a solution to your marriage issue. Its kind of temporary."

"So? Mark says I have to get married so people who want to assassinate me and take the throne will have to get through my wife's family too, which will make them least likely to try. But if I have a bodyguard to protect me, then its basically the same thing."

"Not really-"

"Your royal Highness!" Louis said loudly as he walked through the doors of the throne room. Mark looked up from where he was discussing tactics with his advisor.

"It's rude to interrupt," the advisor said snidely.

"Oh! Greatest apologies my liege!" Louis said grandly, curtseying. Harry stifled his laugh with his hand, drawing back to stand with the other servants lining the room.

"It's alright Henry, I can take a moment for our Prince," Mark said tiredly. "What is it, Louis?"

"I have a proposal to this whole," Louis gestured wildly as he searched for the word, "marital issue."

"It's not an issue, you have several eager young ladies including your friend Eleanor that would be honored to stand at your side," Mark responded. Louis made a face.

"Yeah sure they would be honored, but they might not even like me," he complained. "Then it could end in a horrible mess where we die of eternal sadness."

"Oh, I'm sure," Mark said sarcastically.

"Anyway, my great idea is to get a bodyguard to protect me from the assassins until I meet someone that I'd like to marry," Louis stated. "Your Highness," he tacked on to sweeten the deal. Mark sighed and rubbed at his temple.

"Fine. You have another 6 months until we expect a betrothal. I will pick a knight from my royal guard to accompany you," he said wearily.

"There’s no reason to give up one of your valued guards! I already have a knight in mind," Louis said.

"Is that so?"

"Sir Payne! Of..." he tilted his head to the side. Harry mouthed the name at him. "Wolverhampton! Yes, Wolverhampton." Mark frowned.

"Isn't he newly knighted?" he asked.

"Yes, but shows remarkable ability already! He took down Sir Leon with ease at last week’s tournament," Louis emphasized. Mark exchanged a few words with his advisor before turning back to Louis.

"Very well. I'll send a servant to collect Sir Payne from the village."

"No need!" Louis said quickly. "Harry and I will take care of it." Mark narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why are you so excited about this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just happy to please your royal Highness," Louis said sweetly, smiling innocently. Mark stared at him for another moment before shaking his head.

"Fine fine, go collect Sir Payne yourself. Just be careful," he said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Louis gave a short bow, exiting with Harry hurrying after him. He grinned at Harry, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're seriously the luckiest bastard I've ever known," he told him. Louis winked, waving two servants standing by forward.

"Get two horses to the front gate for me, will you please?," he said with a smile. They smiled back easily, chorusing "yes your Highness" before jogging off.

“Isn’t it a little presumptuous that you think that Sir Payne will even agree?” Harry asked when they began walking again. Louis frowned as he considered this.

“Why wouldn’t he? It’s a good job, right?” he responded.

“What, spending 24 hours a day with you? Not really, I would know,” Harry said jokingly.

“You really think he won’t accept?” Louis asked hesitantly. Harry took in the look on Louis’ face and immediately began backtracking.

“No, no, of course not! He’ll definitely take it,” he reassured.

“Right, of course he will!” Louis said, straightening his posture and striding toward the front entryway. The guards pulled it open immediately to reveal the front courtyard. Their horses were waiting by the tall gate. The two servants were panting slightly as they handed the reins over.

“Thank you for your service,” Louis told them genuinely, handing them a tip. They nodded and gestured to the second set of guards to pull the iron wrought gates open. Louis swung himself atop the horse and set off in an easy trot, Harry following close behind.

“Do you even know where he lives?” Harry asked.

“Of course I do young Harold, what do you take me for?” Louis responded.

“Someone that hates asking for directions,” he said with a grin.

“Oh you think you’re funny, do you?” Louis said. “I’ll have you know that I’m about 84 percent sure that he lives in the knight’s village.”

“We’re going there?” Harry groaned. That part of town was known for being particularly bawdy, as any time the knights were off duty they liked to have a little fun.

“That’s why we’re doing it now and not later today,” Louis said and they reached the outskirts of the town, the horses’ hooves making clattering noises on the cobblestone. When villagers saw the royal insignia on the horses elaborate saddle blankets they fell into bows and curtseys. Louis smiled and waved to them as they passed by the houses. A giggly young girl handed Louis a flower as they trotted past her. He gave her a wink and Harry rolled his eyes. Louis leaned over and stuck it behind Harry’s ear, who swatted it away, sticking out his tongue maturely.  

 

* * *

  


They finally reached the entrance to the knight's quarters and entered under the arch into the courtyard with a wave to the man standing watch. Louis dismounted and handed the reins to Harry, who led the horses to a post and tied them securely. Louis glanced around, unsure of where to begin. There were various knights milling around, none looking like they particularly wanted to give directions. Louis spotted a familiar face and nearly sighed with relief.

"Sir Stan!" he called out cheerily. The knight turned and waved when he saw the Prince, walking towards them.

"Your Highness," he greeted, a wide grin on his face. Stan had been in training around the same time that Louis was given sparring lessons, and the two had bonded over aching muscles and various bruising. "What brings you guys out here?"

"Louis has a crush," Harry blurted. Louis sent him a vicious glare and was very tempted mess up his nice array of curls.

"I most certainly do not," he said haughtily, giving his most pompous sneer. Stan snickered.

"Yeah alright, so who are you here for?" he asked.

"I'll have you know that I'm in need of a bodyguard," Louis replied. "And I hear that Sir Payne is very good with a sword." He belated realize that was a very poor choice in words when Stan and Harry exchanged a look before bursting out into laughter. Louis tried to hush them, his face turning into a pout.

"Alright, alright," Stan relented, trying to catch his breath. "Sir Liam lives in the Northeast building, which is over there." He pointed to a drab grey stone structure. "But my guess is that he's already on the practice fields, the bleeding overachiever."

"Those are in back, right?" Harry asked. Stan nodded before clapping Louis on the shoulder.

"It's been a pleasure milord, but some of us have actual work to do, instead of sitting on pillows getting fed grapes, or whatever the hell you lot get up to in the palace," he said. Louis rolled his eyes.

"At least we actually get to use our brains up there, instead of just relying on throwing axes at things to solve problems," he retorted.

"Solves more problems than you think!" he grinned, heading off with a wave.

"I've always liked him," Harry said happily as they walked toward the back of the complex.

"Keep it in your trousers, Styles," Louis said, walking through the opening to the training grounds. There were dozens of knights all equipped with various sharp pointy materials, using them to take out targets or each other. Louis scanned their faces, his train of thought abruptly ending when he saw broad shoulders wielding a heavy looking mace at another knight. Sweat was dripping down Sir Payne's neck, causing the white shirt he was wearing to cling rather closely to his skin.

"What was that about keeping it in your trousers?" Harry grinned as Louis stared for much longer than socially acceptable. He huffed, stalking over to the area where Sir Payne was training, Harry lengthening his stride to keep up. The other knight stopped fighting abruptly when he caught sight of Louis, bowing quickly.

"What are you doing Ron, we were just getting-" Sir Liam cut himself off when he turned around and saw the duo standing there. He flushed bright red and dropped to one knee hastily.

"Apologies your Highness," he said quickly, eyes trained on the ground. Louis shifted uncomfortably. He hated situations like this, following social etiquette was never his forte.

"Rise Sir Payne," he addressed him, glancing at Harry, who gave him an encouraging thumbs up. Sir Liam stood up, fiddling with his mace nervously.

"Uhh... I have a request to make of you," Louis said awkwardly. Harry gave a snort. He glared at him. What the fuck was he supposed to say? There was never a lesson on this in class. Or maybe there was, Louis never paid much attention. He bet Niall would know what to do, he always picked up this stuff more easily than Louis did. Fucking Niall.

"Of course, Your Highness," Sir Liam responded uncertainly, not knowing what to do with Louis' pause. Louis cleared his throat and tried to ignore Harry's intense amusement.

"The royal household has expressed concern recently over my well being, as many of our enemies would like to thwart the throne from me and would easily resort to extreme measure to do so," Louis said, gaining confidence as he spoke. "Therefore, I have taken action and have come to the decision that I am in need of a bodyguard." Most of the other knights on the field had cleared their practicing, curious as to why Louis was present. Louis raised his head a little higher, straightened his posture and looked Liam dead in the eye.

"I would like to extend the invitation for you, Sir Payne, to become my bodyguard if you will accept," he said, his voice ringing out strongly. A murmur ran among the crowd. Liam looked shocked, blinked at Louis in pure bewilderment. His companion nudged him when the silence went for too long.

"I am honored by your offer your Highness," Liam finally said, stuttering slightly. "And accept gladly." Louis grinned widely as relief flooded his body. An applause went up in the knights, the one behind Liam clapped him on the shoulder.

"Great!" Louis beamed, nearly bouncing. "Harry here will take care of all the arrangements for you to get situated in the castle. I expect to see you very soon!" He turned, making his way back toward the courtyard they came in through.

"See?" he boasted to Harry. "I told you he'd say yes."

"Didn't give him much of a chance with that crowd being there," he mused, flagging down one of the officers. Louis frowned as Harry spoke with the officer, explaining the situation. Louis glanced back over to where they left Sir Liam to see him conversing with Sir Ron, head ducked. A dark flush was situated on his exposed skin as he shifted from foot to foot. He quickly looked away when Liam looked up in his direction.

"What do you mean?" Louis questioned as Harry ended his conversation and they began to head toward the exit.

"He couldn't refuse you in front of a crowd like that," Harry said. "It would have been dishonorable."

"Wait, so he could've not actually wanted to accept? What have I done? What if he resents me forever?" Louis asked, playing with his sword holster idly.

"He won't! That's not what I meant," Harry threw an arm over his shoulders. "He definitely would have accepted anyway." Louis sighed moodily as Harry fetched the horses.

He swung his leg over and directed the horse toward the archway back into the village.

"When we he arrive tomorrow?" Louis asked.

"He'll be officially inducted into court first thing in the morning," Harry replied.

"Does that mean I have to get up early?" Louis moaned. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Again, do remember that I have to get up an hour before you everyday. It's still dark out when I get up," he said.

"Will Niall be there?" Louis asked as they trotted down the cobblestone road.

"Probably."

"Good. If I have to suffer so does that Irish bastard," he grinned.

"Not really Irish anymore. He's starting to lose his accent," Harry said sadly.

"What? This is a travesty! Send him back to whence he came immediately so he can regain his heritage," Louis exclaimed.

"I don't think his kingdom would take kindly to that," Harry pointed out.

"Is that really disrespectful?" he wondered. Harry stared at him.

"Seriously. I think I know more about politics than you do. And I don't even attend your classes."

"That's because you always disappear in the middle of the day," Louis frowned. "Where do you go off to, anyway?"

"Oh look, we've arrived!" Harry said hastily as they approached the gates.

"I never pegged you to be the mysterious type, Styles," Louis mused as they dismounted in the courtyard. He handed his reins to a passing servant. Harry shrugged noncommittally and glanced at the sky.

"Almost time for dinner. Shall we head in, my prince?" he asked. Louis wrinkled his nose at the formality.

"I guess. Lottie said she was going to request prime rib, so we better hurry before she eats all of it," he said. Harry tutted.

"Be nice to your sister, now," he said quietly, out of earshot of passersby.

"What are you, my mum?" Louis laughed, elbowing him in the side. Harry shifted uncomfortably under the gazes of other servants. Louis rolled his eyes.

"How many times have I told you to forget them," he said. "If anyone gives you a hard time just remind them who get to hang with the prince all day and who doesn't."

"That's kind of the problem," Harry muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'll see you after dinner, yeah?" he said as they arrived at the doors to the main dining hall. Louis waved as he stepped through the doors. Eleanor was seated in the chair next to his usual one. A matching face of pain to Eleanor’s spread across his face. They met eyes and internally debated how bad it would be if Louis refused to sit next to her. In the end Eleanor shrugged, and Louis understood that he already tested the king's patience today with the bodyguard debacle, so he sighed and readied himself for a meal full of thinly veiled marriage questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam was having a weird day. First, when he went to breakfast in the morning he was invited to sit with Sir Thorpe and his circle of friends, which were the elite of the realm. Then, as he was gathering his equipment, the same maidens walked by several times, giggling behind their hands and staring at him. And to top it all off, the crown prince himself rode down to the practice fields and asked him to be his personal bodyguard.

"Zayn I think someone cast a spell on me," Liam said, walking into his studio after lunch. Zayn didn't raise his eyes from the canvas, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Why's that, Li?" he asked around the spare paintbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"I've had a really good day," he replied, taking a seat on the arm of the coach to avoid the various paintings scattered around the room. Zayn laughed.

"And that means you're cursed?" he said, dipping his brush into the flesh tone palette in front of him.

"Quite possibly," Liam said. "Nothing ever happened to me in Wolverhampton."

"What happened to you today?" Zayn questioned.

"The crown prince asked me to be his bodyguard," Liam said, still not believing it himself.

"He what?" Zayn said, so startled that the paintbrush dropped out of his mouth. "Louis hates having a babysitter."

"He said that?" Liam asked. Zayn often spent time up at the castle painting the royal family and their guests.

"Not directly, but he constantly complains about the guards assigned to his door every night," he answered, picking up his brush and dipping it in water.

"Then why would he request me?" Liam frowned.

"Uhh maybe because of that amazing match you played on Saturday?" Zayn rolled his eyes. Liam blinked.

"What? Which one?" he asked.

"The one against Sir Leon," Zayn said slowly. Liam frowned again.

"But that wasn't... anything it was just a match," he said, lost.

"Liam you were incredible," Zayn said sincerely. "I don't know why you never realize it."

"If you say so," Liam shrugged. "Thanks, Zayn."

"Anytime mate," he replied, amused.

"You're the amazing one anyway," Liam said, getting up to peer at Zayn's painting. "What are you working on?" Zayn groaned and tried to cover the painting with his hands.

"Don't look at it yet. I have to go back because Louis wouldn't bloody stay still," he said. Liam took in the bright blue of his eyes that were brought out by the similar blue hue in his jacket.

"It still looks great," Liam said, tracing the swoop of Louis' hair with his finger. Zayn batted his hand away from the still drying paint.

"He could almost be a princess," Liam said absentmindedly as he picked his way back across the floor. Zayn let out a burst of laughter.

"What was that, Li?" he grinned. Liam snapped out of it.

"What? No, I just meant he looks like his sisters, is all," he said quickly.

"Yeah because you've gotten so up and personal with the princesses," Zayn said. "Just don't let Lou hear that you think he's pretty, he fancies himself ruggedly handsome." Liam blushed.

"I would never tell the prince that," he mumbled, playing with the fraying threads on his tunic. Zayn snorted and tucked the clean brushes carefully into a leather pouch. He stood up from his stool and stretched, his back cracking loudly. Liam winced in sympathy.

"When do you start your new job?" Zayn asked, taking off his smock and hanging it on a hook.

"Tomorrow," Liam said, his tone carefully even. Zayn scrutinized Liam's expression.

"And you're... okay with that?" he asked. Liam shrugged, standing up.

"I mean, it’s fine. It’s an honor working directly for the royal family... but it means I won’t be able to go on many quests," he admitted.

"Oh Liam," Zayn sighed. "I thought that's what you came to the city to do?"

"Well I couldn't disappoint the royal family and bring shame to my house," Liam protested.

"Did he ask you in front of people?" he frowned.

"Yeah, on the practice fields," he told him. Zayn exhaled in frustration.

"Louis has absolutely no manners," Zayn said, sliding his jacket on and opening the door. “C’mon, I’ll walk you back.”

"How are you so casual with the prince?" Liam asked, following Zayn through the door.

"Because he's a twat," he answered easily. He laughed at the expression on Liam's face. "You look like I just insulted your mother."

"I was just brought up to respect the royal family," Liam huffed as they made their way out of Zayn's small front gate and onto the street. He looked back at the small house with a fond smile. "Are you sure you don't want me to fix that front window?"

"The fireplace keeps me warm enough," Zayn shrugged. "And plus, if you start woodworking and getting all sweaty I'll never get the maidens out of my front garden." Liam laughed and shook his head, knocking his shoulder against Zayn's as they walked made their way through town. The sight of the large castle in the distance sobered them both.

"You don't have to do this, Liam," Zayn said quietly. "I can tell Louis to fuck right off."

"No you can't," Liam said with a tired smile. "It's fine, really. I'll make it work." Zayn nodded.

"I was just kidding about before. Louis's a great guy; he'll be fun to work for."

"Fun?" Liam questioned. Zayn grinned.

"You really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, huh?" he laughed, the sun glinting off his face as he through his head back. Liam rolled his eyes as he caught a few people staring.

"I can't go anywhere with you Malik, seriously. Put your cheekbones away," he said.

"Aw Liam," he smiled, pinching one of his cheeks. "Do you think I'm pretty as Louis?" Liam flushed, glancing around to see if anyone heard.

"Shut up," he muttered, making a face at him. Zayn still looked amused as they arrived at the front of the knights section.

"Want me to help you pack?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Nah, you go on. I think Perrie said she wanted to speak to you about a commission anyway," Liam said.

"She lives in the upper district, yeah?" Zayn asked, turning and trying to get his bearings.

"That's right. How come I have lived here for barely half a year and I still know my way around better than you?" he teased.

"Because you have to do those dumb patrols while I laze around people's houses and paint," Zayn retorted. Liam smiled, stepping closet to give him a quick hug.

"I'll see you... tomorrow at the castle, I guess," Zayn said. "That is if Louis will sit still enough so I can get his bloody painting done.”

"See you then," Liam replied. Zayn gave a wave, heading off toward the upper district. Liam began walking to his room, the unappealing job of packing in front of him.

 

* * *

 

He was just settling down to finally go to sleep when there was an abrupt knock at his door.

"Enter," Liam said, getting to his feet tiredly." The door swung open, revealing Andy who walked in immediately. Liam smiled at his friend. He hadn’t seen him much since they both arrived in Doncaster, the strict knight’s regimen keeping them both busy.

"Hello Andy, what brings you here so late?" he greeted, pulling off his shoes.

"How did you manage it," Andy said. Liam frowned in confusion at his tone.

"You mean the invitation from the prince?" he questioned. "I wasn't expecting that at all- "

"No, I mean that win against Sir Leon," he said angrily.

"I just fought, I don't know," Liam said.

"Bullshit. You came from the same camp that I did and we never learned that feint," he replied.

"Oh, I mean I just thought faking injury would work," he said, shrugging.

"You just- you thought of that move on your own?" Andy said incredulously. His astonishment soon turned back into fury. "No way. You must have rigged it." Liam's eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't cheat, Andy! I won that match fair and square," he spoke. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because now you have the most sought after position in the kingdom!" he shouted.

"What, looking after some royal figurehead?" Liam questioned.

"The key here is that since he's royal he's also rich," Andy emphasized.

"Is that really what being a knight is all about to you? A paycheck?" Liam asked, shocked.

"Oh, don't act all high and mighty like you always pretend to be," he sneered. "We're all after the same thing here, Payne."

"Maybe you lot are," Liam said, getting angry, "but I don't even want the position. I want to go on quests-" Andy started laughing, interrupting him.

"Are you fucking serious? Quests? How stereotypical are you," he snorted.

“I just want to see what’s out there to protect people!” Liam yelled.

“That’s such bullshit, but I guess that’s probably why you got the job anyway,” Andy taunted. “Faking your way through that match to impress the Prince.”

"Fuck you," Liam spat. "Get out."

"Running away from your problems? Does sound like you're uplifting your precious code," Andy sneered.

"Get out!" he shouted. Andy rolled his eyes and spun on his heel, slamming the door behind him. Liam kicked at his bag, sending it flying across his quarters. He sat down on his bed, scrubbing his hands through his cropped hair. Guilt began to worm its way into his system. Maybe Andy was right, it’s not like he really deserved the position anyway. He's barely been here a month as it is, there are much more qualified people than him for the job. Plus, he didn't even want the job in the first place. He would have to decline it tomorrow in court.

Nodding decisively, Liam leaned over to blow out the candle on the table next to his bed. He flopped down on his blankets, staring at the ceiling. His brain was now racing thanks to his fight with Andy. He'll have to come around when he learns that Liam turned down the job. He groaned, thinking about Zayn's reaction. He had been so excited about the prospect of working with Liam at the castle and having someone to complain with about the Prince. Louis. Liam frowned as he struggled to remember the Prince's demeanor this morning. He had been so taken off guard that he could only remember Louis's questioning gaze and the way he talked with his hands. He didn't seem annoying like Zayn had described him, more nervous than anything else. Liam buried his face in his pillow. He was not going to take the job just because the Prince seemed nice. That was entirely preposterous.

 

* * *

 

"I hereby officially welcome Sir Liam Payne into the service of the royal family," the King declared to the applause of the court. Liam bowed, staring at the floor as if it betrayed him. He rose, unsure of where to go next. A servant bounced forward tugging Liam by the arm. He followed, leaving his place at the front of the long line of people the King had to deal with today.

"Louis is super excited that you're here," the servant smiled, dimples showing. "I'm Harry by the way."

"Suits you," Liam managed, referring to his head of curls. Harry let off a pealing laugh. Liam stared. Zayn didn't tell him that even the servants in the palace were pretty. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it here.

"Here we are," Harry said as they reached where the Prince was standing with a few other nobles.

"Hello Sir Liam," a blond noble greeted with a large grin. Liam bowed.

"M'lord," he responded. The noble laughed.

"Oh I like him!" he grinned. Louis turned from his conversation with a lady next to him, as if just noticing he was there.

"You would, Niall," he said with a roll of his eyes. "If you're all sorted, can we go?" He looked as if he was addressing Harry, of all people. Harry sighed slightly.

"Technically you can do whatever you want, though it would be proper to stay for the entirety of the court-"

"Excellent!" Louis cut him off brightly. "Let's go give Sir Liam a tour then." He walked off, Harry following diligently. Liam belatedly hurried after them.

This is your job now, Liam, he reminded himself. Best not to muck it up on the first day.

"So that was the main hall for court matters and things," Louis said, taking on a silly deep voice. "And this is the hallway that leads both to the main entrance and the dining hall."

"Yes m'lord," Liam said uncertainly. Should he tell him?

"These stairs lead down to the kitchen and servant quarters," he said with a gesture.

"Uh," Liam tried to interject. Harry shot him an amused look.

"Louis shut up for a minute," he said, nudging the Prince with his hip. Liam blinked at the familiarity Harry displayed before focusing on how Louis was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh! It's just uh," Liam felt his face getting heated. "I already got a tour? This morning from the head serving master."

"Oh," the Prince said, turning back around. "Well you should have mentioned that earlier." Liam flushed darker, fiddling with his new uniform. Harry frowned.

"Louis, don't be such a- " he cut off as other servants came up the stairs from the kitchen. The Prince resumed walking, seemingly without a care.

"What's on the schedule today, Harry?" he asked.

"Lessons at 10, lunch at noon, portrait at 1, training after that," Harry rattled off. Louis groaned.

"Can't we just skip all that and go to the lake instead? I stole one of those balls from the storage shed again," he replied.

"You ask me this everyday and the answer is still no," Harry said cheerily. "And it's not exactly stealing if you own everything in the land." Louis pouted, crossing his arms.

"Fine slave-master, take me away to lessons," he said, promptly flopping into Harry's arms.

"I'm going to drop you," Harry warned. Louis didn't seem concerned by the threat, yawning lazily. Harry released Louis, and Liam's instincts kicked in. He slid on his knees, catching the Prince right before he hit the ground. Louis blinked his very blue eyes up at Liam, his fringe of brown hair in disarray. A few beats passed before Louis scrambled out of Liam's grasp, fixing his ensemble of clothing as he got to his feet. Liam stood slowly after, unsure of whether he crossed his boundaries.

"I definitely like Sir Liam better than you," Louis finally said to Harry, who still seemed to be gaping at the situation.

"Yeah, well maybe you should ask him to carry you around then," he replied, coming to his senses. Louis turned to bat his eyelashes at Liam. He quickly tried to reply,

"Uh, I mean, I just didn't want you to get hurt, but I don't think I could defend you very well if I carried you, but of course if you really want me to- "

"I think you broke him," Harry laughed, patting him on the back. "It's just the thought of having your lug your fat arse everywhere that's overwhelmed him."

"My arse is just the perfect size, thank you very much," Louis said, sniffing haughtily. He turned and walked up the stairs, batting away Harry's hands as they tried to punch said arse. Liam followed, bewildered by the behavior. He's never seen two people be so friendly in his life, not including how one was the crown Prince and the other his manservant. They finally made it to the library, the two still giggling and swatting at each other.

"Ah, Prince Louis," a voice said. "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it with all the proceedings this morning." Harry abruptly stopped fooling around, stepping back until he was in line with Liam. A man emerged from the shelves.

"Oh you know me, Barty, wouldn't miss a lesson for the world," Louis replied breezily, taking a seat at one of the tables. The man's face contorted into a sneer.

"Yes, your feelings toward lessons don't quite rival your distaste toward taking a part in the court of your own kingdom," he replied. Liam frowned as Louis' cheerful disposition waned. Harry sighed quietly next to him.

"I thought we would continue with etiquette lessons today since Lord Horan won't be joining us today," the teacher continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"It means that Lord Horan already understands how to carry himself as a member of his rank while you still struggle with simple things that your younger sisters have already mastered," the teacher drawled. Louis flushed, staring at the table.

"Stand and greet me properly," he ordered. Louis got to his feet slowly, straightening his back.

"Lord Bartholomew, what a pleasure it is to partake in lessons with you today," he said stiffly, bowing his head slightly.

"More inclination of the head, you aren't King yet," Bartholomew criticized. Louis obeyed, bowing his head again.

"That's satisfactory," he said in a tone that conveyed he didn't think so at all. "Now let’s continue with appropriate attitude in the court..."

Lord Bartholomew began to lecture about the restrictions of one of Louis' social standing. Harry motioned for him to follow him over to the window. Liam reluctantly followed, his eyes trained on the door behind Louis.

"Relax, I doubt anyone would try to assassinate him within the castle in broad daylight," Harry murmured. "Though I wouldn't put it past old Barty."

"Is he a threat?" Liam asked immediately.

"No," Harry responded, giving him a weird look. "I was joking. Barty just doesn't like Louis all too much."

"Oh," Liam said awkwardly. Harry leaned back against the window sill with a small sigh.

"Feels like I've been up for ages," he said with a yawn. "What time did they make you get up?"

"I always get up at dawn," Liam replied. "Best time for jogging." Harry stared at him.

"Are you sure you're human, mate? Not something a gypsy conjured up?" he said with a small huff of laughter.

"Well I figure if I was magic I'd have like super strength or something," Liam replied. "To save the damsel in distress or what have you." Harry grinned at him and knocked their shoulders together.

"You're alright, Liam Payne," he decided. Liam smiled back at him before turning his full attention back on Louis. He looked to be not having the greatest time, judging by the scowl and the ramrod straight posture that Lord Bartholomew kept correcting with his walking stick.

"You're going to give me welts," Louis complained as the stick came to hit at his shoulders again.

"Good. Maybe they'll remind you to always look proper in front of others," Lord Bartholomew replied with no concern.

"Is it always like this?" Liam asked, a frown settling on his face.

"Unfortunately," Harry sighed. "Lou just isn't cut out for this."

"Isn't saying that like... treason?" Liam ventured carefully.

"What? No, I'm not saying he's not cut out to rule, because he is. He's a brilliant leader," Harry corrected. "He's just not good with the little stuff. Like which fork to use or whatever."

"Don't you just work from left to right?" Liam mused.

"Yeah, actually," he confirmed. "You a secret noble or something?"

"No, my mum used to work for one though, so she knows all the rules and taught us when we were young," Liam shrugged.

"I wish Louis had that benefit. His mum married the King when he was like seven so this stuff is still foreign to him sometimes," Harry told him. Liam watched as the two finally moved from posture to structures of speaking.

"Wasn't the queen originally a Duchess though?" Liam asked.

"Well, no. The king actually caused a scandal when he announced he was marrying the Queen because Louis' grandfather was only just made a Baron the month before," Harry explained. "So people thought the King made him a Baron just so he could marry her."

"Oh," Liam said, trying to take in all this information.

"Yeah, it’s dead romantic," Harry sighed wistfully.

"I guess so," Liam replied.

"Puts Louis in a tough spot though, people think he's not fit to be King," Harry frowned. "But Lottie is too young to marry and the King is getting old, so best to have a successor ready."

"This is why I never studied politics," Liam groaned, massaging his head. Harry patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"You'll catch on soon enough. Don't get me started on the drama of the nobles, though. There's enough gossip there to fill a novel," Harry said.

"Along with your voice it'd probably take ages," Liam replied. He looked over to gauge Harry's reaction, not sure if he could make jokes about him yet, but there was no need as Harry burst into a loud round of laughter. He clapped both of his hands over his mouth and looked vaguely horrified as Lord Bartholomew turned slowly to them.

"Our apologies, my lord," Liam said immediately, bowing deeply. Harry mirrored his pose quickly.

"Don't let it happen again, or the Prince's next session of lessons will be private," he sneered.

"Uh," Liam began to say, but snapped his mouth shut.

"What," he deadpanned, looking like he'd rather be speaking to anyone else. Shit, Liam thought. He was going to be fired on the first day.

"My orders from the King are actually never to leave the Prince's side, so I am required to attend his lessons," Liam said quickly, gaze locked on the floor. There was a silence where all Liam could hear was his own shaking breath. The sweat gathering at the back of his neck began to run down to the front.

"Very well," Lord Bartholomew said slowly. After another moment, Liam raised his head cautiously. Louis immediately caught his gaze, staring at Liam with open shock. Liam smiled hesitantly and Louis seemed to snap out of it, returning his smile with a blinding grin. Liam stepped back to his place by the window as the lesson resumed. However, Louis was now cheerful as he listened to Bartholomew lecture, making funny faces at them behind his back while still excelling whenever he was asked a question.

"You are dismissed," Lord Bartholomew said after about an hour. He had a sour look upon his face as he shut the library door behind them.

"You were brilliant!" Louis immediately exclaimed, throwing an arm around Liam's shoulders. The fact that he had to go on his tiptoes in order to do so should not be something Liam notices.

"Thanks? I wasn't trying to be insolent or anything it was just kind of the truth," Liam shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, it was still wicked," Louis grinned, his eyes crinkling happily in the corners. Liam looked away quickly, ducking out from underneath his arm as they came upon the main hallway. Louis frowned slightly.

"Food," Harry prompted, trying to distract him. Liam shot him a grateful look.

"Food!" Louis agreed, nearly running in the direction of the dining hall. Liam cursed under his breath, running after him as Harry laughed at his expense.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was alright! Be sure to tell me if I have any glaring errors :) x


End file.
